


Off Into The Sunset (he's trying okay?)

by wannahearitinspanish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't even know if i'll continue, Jealous Derek, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia and Erica Matchmakers, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, Pining Derek, Possessive Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stackson Brotp, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannahearitinspanish/pseuds/wannahearitinspanish
Summary: When a nearby pack helps save Beacon Hills from the Alphas, all seems to be well. Except the Macarti Alpha seems to have quite an interest in Stiles, and Derek cannot let that happen.And whatever Lydia and Erica say -- he is not jealous okay? He's just being a god damn alpha for his pack member, dammit!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Off Into The Sunset (he's trying okay?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Erica are done with Derek's shit, and try to get him to realize his stupid feelings. Stiles is loved by all but is still an oblivious idiot for the things that are important.

It’s not that Derek’s jealous. 

Because no. He _isn’t_ jealous. He is _no way_ jealous. Especially not over _Stiles_. 

That’s ridiculous, right?

If only he was half as good at lying to the rest of the pack as he is to himself, because maybe then they would stop with the sympathetic looks and instead let him pine in peace. 

He clenches his hand into a fist to avoid poking the couch with pinpricks of his claws, glowering at the innocent rug as the Alpha practically drapes herself all over Stiles, who seems to be enjoying it, seeing as he’s doing nothing to stop it from happening. 

The boy in question lets out another laugh at what the woman said, throwing his head back as he lets her revel in the sight that is his full-bodied laugh, the one where his eyes get smaller in mirth and his entire body seems to radiate joy and happiness. 

You know, the one that made Derek fall for him in the first place. 

Before he ruins his newly furnished loft, Derek’s bolts up, murmurs a half assed excuse he’s sure no one even hears, and runs out of the room before he fucks the truce they just managed to land. 

He storms into his room, and lets the shift take over. Almost feeling settled as he lets the hold go, his eyes bleeding red and his claws coming out in full force. Derek breathes heavily for a couple of minutes, trying very hard not to listen in to the conversation going on downstairs when his bedroom door opens, revealing a very smug redhead. 

“Why’d you run?” she asks casually, leaning against the doorway. 

As if she didn’t already know. 

Derek tunes in downstairs to see if the Alpha is listening in, but when it seems like she was too held up with a certain someone, he settles down a little and scowls. “Too intense, not used to being around another Alpha.” It technically wasn’t a lie, which is why if she could hear his heartbeat she wouldn’t catch a skip. A force of habit; lying without actually lying. 

He seemed to forget that this was _Lydia Martin_ , and even with no supernatural aid she was a genius with a freakish ability to read people, because she simply raises a judgemental eyebrow, causing Derek to scowl even _harder_. 

“You know, you won’t be able to do anything if you don’t do anything.” 

_“What.”_

Lydia rolls her eyes exasperatedly, as if it annoyed her that Derek didn’t understand her illogical sentence. She nudged the door closed with her hip and stalked gracefully to take a seat at the edge of his bed, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. “You need to show Stiles that you actually like him, or else some other Alpha like Jeanette is going to realize what a catch he is and snatch him up and run off into the sunset.” 

Derek lets out a warning growl before he could stop himself, and doesn’t even bother to feel ashamed at the smug smirk that overcomes the red-heads features. 

“That won’t happen.” he spits out. “He’s pack, he’s not going to abandon Scott,” he pauses for a second before adding bitterly, “Or you.” 

Lydia rolls her eyes again at him, and seriously? Someone needs to let her know her eyes will get stuck at the back of her head if she keeps this up. “Not legitimately take him away, you idiot. No one in the pack’s going to let that happen, but what I mean is that he _will_ find someone eventually, he’s quite the catch, you know.” 

Derek glowered at her instead of replying, to which she returned with an exasperated look. “Yes I know. I was one of those idiots who didn’t realize it either, but he and I would have never worked. We’re clearly meant to be platonic soulmates, deemed to take over the world with our superior intellect like we are now.” 

“I thought Scott was his platonic soulmate.” 

“Scott’s his brother.” she corrects. 

“I thought Scott was his best friend.” 

“No that’s Jackson,” she pauses as if she still couldn’t believe how that happened and yup, Derek couldn’t either, “and Erica.” 

“Whose Allison then?” Because those two had recently gotten very close as well, to Scott’s joy. He always made content little sighs when he was situated between the two of them as they joked around with each other. 

Lydia hums, thinking for a little before shrugging. “His murder buddy.” 

He sighs irritably and pinches the bridge of his nose, massaging it slightly as if it could end this conversation. “What’s your point?” he asks finally. 

The door whirls open once again and Derek does not flinch, thank you very much because that would make him a really shitty alpha which he definitely isn’t, and Erica dances her way in with a full blown grin, perching herself comfortably on the bed beside Lydia and looking up at him innocently. 

“Her point is,” she starts right away, “Is that we decided to intervene, and help you woo the spastic little human.” 

Derek started, his eyes swivelling to look out the door, as if he could somehow see whether anyone was listening in. Erica smirked, and waved her hand dismissively. “They’re gone. Scott, Stiles and Jackson took Jeanette and her betas out to the preserve. Your little crush is still a secret.” 

Derek scowled, wondering how he went from being the intimidating Alpha to whatever he was now. Still an Alpha, but probably pushed around the most by the others. 

Not that it was their fault; he just relented easily. It’d been too long since he had a reliable pack, so full of life like the one he had now. Even though he really didn’t care for some of them who were simply considered pack by extension (like Lydia, the Argent and that Danny kid) they were still there for him and it made him feel oddly . . . light. 

When they both realized Derek wasn’t going to say anything, the two girls exchanged similar looks of _something_. “You know Jeantte seemed quite taken with Stiles.” Lydia commented off handedly. 

“Right before they left when Stiles went to grab his keys she was asking Scott all these questions about him.” Erica continued, not even being subtle in how she was glancing at Derek, her lipstick clad lips turned up into a smirk. “She was quite happy when she learned he was nearly 18. Even more so when she touched him-” 

_“_ She _touched him.”_ He snarled, feeling the pinpricks of his fangs in his gums, dying to be let out. 

Erica simply shot him a mock-sympathetic glance before continuing, “-and realized he was a spark. Said he had of _untapped_ potential, and how she would be so eager to help him come…”

Derek tried to fight against the shift, blood roaring in his ears and claws lengthening at the same time his fangs came out. 

“...into his powers.” Erica finished, smiling devilishly at her obvious deliberate pause. 

And really, Derek should be able to control his emotions, because it was obvious what they were doing here, except when was that ever the case when it came to Stiles? 

“To hell she’s going to take him,” he growled, unable to control himself. “He’s _mine_.” 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Erica and Lydia exchange high-fives. 

******

The pack had come a couple of weeks after the Alpha Pack. 

Jeannette Macarti of the Macarti Pack three towns over (where the Hale territory technically finished) had come to the loft bearing advice, numbers and a treaty. 

Not a new one, but an old one from centuries ago, when the Hale Pack had apparently helped the Macarti Pack with a swarm of wendigos attacking their town (back when the Pack had been smaller and not as established as they were now) and the then Macarti Alpha had signed a contract, promising that whenever the Hale Pack were in trouble, they would be there to help. 

Centuries had passed, and the Hale Pack being one of the most established packs in the supernatural world had never required the help. When the Argents had burned them, Jeantte’s mother had been devastated, upset that they hadn’t been able to fulfil their promise to the Hale Pack, and were too late to be of any help. 

When word of a new Hale Alpha, and then another one, and then _another_ one had spread, they finally decided it was time to come around to see what was happening, and managed to get word of the Alpha Pack headed in this direction. 

That’s why Jeantte had come with her best fighters (all ten of them), to show a strong front as an allies to the Alpha Pack, who would never dare try against two of the strongest Packs in the supernatural world. And if they did? Well Jeantte was certain they wouldn’t lose. 

Thankfully, when the Alpha pack came they were obviously surprised by how strong the foothold of the Hale Pack was, and turned right back without much bloodshed. 

Well _almost_ without bloodshed, because Stiles was certain if they had propositioned him one more time, either Derek or Jackson would have snapped. 

That had all been a couple of weeks ago, but the pack was still around. A couple of them had returned back to their territory, but a couple had stayed as a courtesy enough time for Stiles, Derek and Kane - the Macarti Pack Second, to pull out an official agreement of their ally-ship. 

(Stiles still wasn’t sure why he was the one negotiating terms of the pack with Derek, since Boyd was technically his second, but he also knew that he was probably the most capable of hyper-analyzing all the conditions enough so that they wouldn’t be stuck with shitty terms). 

The Macarti Pack had been around for nearly a month, and Stiles was pretty pleased with their new allies. Jeanette - the Macarti Alpha, was surprisingly young, only a couple years older than Stiles at 23 years old. She was also shockingly _small_ , coming up to Stiles shoulders when they stood side by side. She was muscly, however, and Stiles knew first hand how terrifying she could be when her brown eyes blazed with anger. 

Huh. When he thought about it, she was pretty much like a brunette version of Lydia, with skinny jeans and v-neck shirts instead of high heels and dresses. Maybe that was why the two of them didn’t get along so well. 

Unsurprisingly, Derek didn’t get along with Jeanette either - but Stiles suspected it had more to do with the whole ‘I’m an Alpha too’ thing going on. 

But then again, Jeanette didn’t quite get along with Jackson either - but that was probably more because she and Stiles were spending a lot of time together recently cause of the contract negotiations, and Jackson was quite a clingy friend. 

Yeah - he and Jackson were friends, really close friends, weirdly - Stiles still wasn’t sure how that happened. 

Except, he kind of did. After the whole dying and coming back through the power of love thing, Jackson struggled pretty hard to get his shit together - and the only person he would really let near him was Lydia, for obvious reasons, and Danny (until he left to move to New York and became a sort of long-distance pack member). 

Stiles actually hadn’t even tried to visit Jackson, because he was still pretty much reeling from the whole Gerard - thing, and the fact that realized he was no longer in love with Lydia, which was kind of a big shock to him, because he actually can’t remember _not_ being in love with her. 

He had stumbled upon the boy by accident in the old Hale House, after Lydia called frantically saying that he was missing. The entire pack immediately set out to look for him, and somehow - _somehow_ (probably because Stiles was the only one who _actually used his brain_ because seriously Scott? Why would Jackson be in The Jungle?) Stiles had been the one to find him, and was surprised to see that he was struggling to keep control. 

Not because he was shifting, but because he was having a panic attack. 

Stiles - because he was an amazing person and was unfortunately _very_ accustomed to panic attacks, especially since they restarted, (getting kidnapped and dragged to a basement, then beat up for several hours by a raging 70 year old psychopath does that to a person) had immediately helped him calm down, texting the pack to let them know he found Jackson, but that maybe they would wait before coming here and swarming him.

Lydia had been the hardest to convince, but she relented, probably thinking back to when Stiles helped her when she had her own difficulties and trusting that he could help Jackson. 

Jackson hesitantly and way too quietly - as if he half hoped Stiles wouldn’t hear it - admitted that he was starting to remember what he had done as the Kanima, and how the memories were haunting him. 

That had somehow transitioned into the two of them sharing their woes with each other. Stiles admitting to him that he’d been kidnapped and beaten up by Gerard the night they thought Jackson had died, and how he didn’t tell anyone about it because he didn’t want them to feel guilty for not coming for him. 

Jackson told him about when his adoptive parents had told him the truth about his birth, and how he felt that that was the reason why they were never around for him; because he wasn’t _theirs._

Stiles had, quietly, admitted how he always had panic attacks after his mother died. And how he felt like he was the one responsible for her death, and responsible for the fact that his father drank every night. He told him how he was terrified of losing his father and would do absolutely anything to save him. How once there had been an ex-convict who’d been arrested by his father, who threatened his father’s life and how when Stiles had seen him illegally crossing the road once while he was driving, there had been a second when he wanted to hit him; because a man with two fractured legs couldn’t exactly hurt anyone. 

It had been a night full of reveals and insecurities, two broken men sharing their broken selves, their darkest secrets, with no judgement between them. Stiles had fully expected that by the end of it, they would go back to being hostile towards each other, or ignore what had happened. Instead, the next day Jackson had knocked on his door, rolled his eyes at Stiles’ shock and sauntered in; announcing that he ordered food and it was on the way and that he wouldn’t eat that _‘unhealthy cheap takeout shit’_ that _‘people like you ate.’_

That had been a couple of months ago, and now Jackson and Stiles were almost best friends in a way - much to the pack’s bewilderment - and Stiles had gained himself another extremely protective, _extremely_ possessive and territorial werewolf friend. He wouldn’t lie and say that it didn’t make him preen a little at first to see Scott and Jackson growl at each other over Stiles attention, but now it was getting a little annoying - especially since Scott could simply just make-do and become friends with Stiles’ new best buddy, just like Isaac and Stiles had done. They weren’t best friends by a long shot; there were still awkward instances and they both still got a little possessive over Scott at times, but they were no longer butting heads with each other, and instead learned to share, occasionally just the two of them hanging out. 

Scott never seemed to butt heads with Erica or Lydia, however - which was weird because Stiles was equally as close to them as he was with Jackson - and he seemed to be extra joyful when he saw his girlfriend and his best friend getting along with one another. Maybe he saw Jackson as a replacement for him? Stiles wasn’t sure. 

But that’s how he found himself squished between the two idiots in the diner booth. Jackson scowling at Jeanette on his left and Scott on his right smiling at the Alpha. The Macarti pack had been around for awhile now, and it was nearing their last couple of weeks in Beacon Hills. The Alpha had mentioned to Stiles about teaching him how to use his spark (because yeah apparently Stiles was magic - how fucking cool was that?) , and how she knew people that could help, they decided to talk it over lunch the next day and Stiles offered to take her to their local dinner after their pack meeting. Jackson and Scott had both overheard, and decided to tag along to ‘keep an eye out’. 

What was awkward however, was when the door opened a couple moments after they found their seats and _Derek_ came sauntering in. 

What the hell was going on?

Stiles watched in confusion as both Alpha’s began to glare at one another, and Jackson appeared to be utterly smug at something. Derek, without breaking eye contact with Jeanette (Seriously? How does he even do that? Walk a good couple of feet in a busy diner without bumping into anything despite the fact that he wasn’t even looking at his surroundings? If it were Stiles he would have been on the ground already, stupid wolf and his even stupider wolfy reflexes. And before anyone even says anything -- no, Stiles is **_not_ ** jealous -- he likes being the token human, all protected and cuddled by the cubs -- but he _is_ a tad bit envious). 

Anyways, Derek came sauntering in, and he shifted his glare to Jackson, who only raised a pointed brow in reply, and then let out a little huff, turning it to Scott instead. Scott let out an annoyed noise, and then shifted over -- allowing for Derek to take his spot instead. Derek who sat just a tad bit closer to Stiles than usual, angling himself so that he was pressed completely against Stiles from arm and thigh.

_What the hell was going on?_

Stiles stiffened, immediately trying to control his breaths when he could practically feel the warmth and heat emanating off of the Alpha beside him -- all warm skin and muscle and the scent of earth and the woods and freshly cut grass and oh my god Stiles stop going on, you’re with four different werewolves who could smell everything you’re feeling. 

Stiles shook himself -- like literally shook himself -- out of his thoughts, his leg bouncing up and down rapidly under the table as he watched the two Alphas stare each other down. He should really say something before this new alliance broke out right in front of his very eyes. 

“So….anyone hungry?” 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote this after my recent Sterek binge, but i honestly don't know where it'll end up, or if I'll even continue this -- let me know what you think and let me know if it's utter trash lmao


End file.
